


Chocolate

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: But there’s a smirk flirting with Taemin’s lips and he noses into the curve of Kibum’s neck to whisper, “If we get chocolate cake, I’ll lick if off you this time.”





	

“Kibum?”

“No.”

“Kibummie?”

“Nope.”

“Key-hyung?”

“Whatever it is, Taemin,  _ no _ .”

“But  _ Kibummie, _ ” Taemin drapes himself over Kibum’s back, pressing feathery kisses to Kibum’s neck and jawline before speaking directly in Kibum’s ear, “please?”

“Fine, I’ll listen - that doesn’t mean I’ll agree though.”

“Can we have a chocolate cake at our wedding? Please please  _ please? _ ”

Kibum places his iPad down on the couch next to him before spinning around, lips thinned out into a hard line. “Lee Taemin. We already decided that the color scheme would be tan, white and light blue. Having a chocolate cake would ruin that theme-”

“But  _ Kibummie,  _ it’s my favorite?” Taemin comes around the side of the couch to sit himself in Kibum’s lap, and there’s a pout on his lips that Kibum easily kisses away.

“And since when do you like chocolate cake?”

“Since  _ forever? _ ” Taemin mumbles, chasing Kibum’s lips to brush his own against them, “since we had chocolate cake at Jonghyun’s birthday and you licked the icing off my-”

“Okay, okay!” Kibum’s fingers fall to Taemin’s hips, sneaking beneath his thin shirt and tracing idle paths against warm skin, “shut up, brat.”

But there’s a smirk flirting with Taemin’s lips and he noses into the curve of Kibum’s neck to whisper, “If we get chocolate cake, I’ll lick if off  _ you  _ this time.”

Kibum snorts and pushes Taemin so he’s laying down on the couch, blanketed by Kibum’s own body. “Unlike you, I don’t need any  _ icing  _ to suck you off, Taeminnie. You taste perfectly fine without it.”

“Is that an invitation?” Taemin spreads his legs a little, making himself comfortable as his fingers play with the soft hairs at the nape of Kibum’s neck. His engagement ring is cool against Kibum’s skin, but he doesn’t mind the contrast - they just lean down to kiss the sensitive dip between Taemin’s collarbones. It makes Taemin hiss in a breath, hips already jerking up even as he pulls Kibum back up for a kiss, one that Kibum easily dodges.

“What do you think it is, sweetheart?”

“Then come on, get  _ on  _ with it.”

Kibum’s already mouthing his way down Taemin’s trembling body - by now, after years of dating and  _ years  _ of friendship, he knows  _ exactly  _ where to brush his lips and scrape his teeth and press his tongue to get Taemin desperate by the time he gets to the newly formed bulge in his shorts. It’s easy from then on, to help Taemin shimmy out his shorts and suck him down quick and dirty, just like Taemin likes. It’s not hard, to bring Taemin close to the edge - not when they know each other’s bodies so well. Taemin’s got his hand fisted tight in Kibum’s hair because he  _ knows  _ how much Kibum hates it, so Kibum lets his teeth scrape against the length of Taemin’s cock on the slide up (he’s always too sensitive and predictably, it makes Taemin hiss and jerk away, tug Kibum up and growl out a  _ stop fucking around _ ).

So Kibum stops fucking around - sucks at the head while his hand strokes what his mouth can’t reach. He lets Taemin tug him down by the hair, relaxes his jaw for Taemin to lazily fuck his hips up as he whispers  _ how pretty you look, gorgeous like this, on your knees for me.  _ It’s easy to get Taemin close like this - especially when he moves down to lave his tongue against and suck at Taemin’s balls, something that always always  _ always  _ makes Taemin hiss in a breath and yank at Kibum’s hair.

This time though, Taemin pulls Kibum all the way off, sitting up to kiss Kibum, unexpectedly gentle given the situation. “Do you wanna…?”

“You can,” Kibum mumbles, already lying back so Taemin can kneel between his spread legs.

(Taemin ends up forgetting all about the cake issues - until the day of the wedding, and he sees that the cake is chocolate.

And it doesn’t clash at all.)


End file.
